fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Clare Santana Wisner
Clare Santana Wisner A little girl from Camelot She does not need any protection from her family. She can do it by herself. She can take care of herself. She is very stubborn when she does that. Her parents teach her that, but they does not mean that by teaching her by now. But the fate by now, they thank for what they taught her make it happened for the war coming in their way. She decides to follow her brother because her parents told her to find her brother now. Is it death or evil? When her brother joins with Lost Trip on the lost trip where they are trying to fix the mistake past in which he would have saved his parents' lives and the world--Camelot as well. But the only one thing that he can not save is his own sister's life. What would happen to his sister when he never found out what happened to her afterwards? So, she went in the closed lost trip in which is permananently closed an exist and entrance as well. She does not have any way to go. Whatever feeds her is black, nothing, and empty in her shell form. The question is: Is she actually dead from that or something saved her from the death turned her into an evil being? No one knew. A Travel A travel she went to is closed both doors would have led her to the death accordingly to the Lost Trip. However, Snyder is explained why the codename existed without known real names yet to be revealed. The question is: What does Dernys understand how time travel works in the lost trip even if he risks to alter things that mattered to him? What about her fate? Original Xia She bore the witness to see what happened to her team--ORIGINAL XIA at her worst days and nights ever. She considered the Original Xia as useless. She told them that y'all need to be better fighters yet. She did not like it. She left the Original Xia and joined the Calibre and leave the Original Xia to their unknown fates yet. Calibre In a pursuit of her life, she decides to try making a difference with a new team and joins the team. She thanks the team by helping her in which original Xia never did. She decides to stay there. A Sidekick A sidekick of Snyder noticed Snyder staying with the Calibre and deciding to talk to her while she is assoicate with the Calibre. And, Snyder gives Sauna Stonley the benefits of doubts and beliefs in which she wants to make a decision by choosing her fate. Snyder vs. Sauga Sauga is very aggressive warrior who wanted to fight Snyder and assumed Snyder of bringing a sidekick to Calibre. Snyder did not do this. However, Sauna stopped Sauga from that and blamed Sauga for it. Jules Vernes Snyder is meant to stop the god Jules Vernes, but she can not stop Jules Vernes because she lost all her godlike powers. She lost all her powers because of the Lost Trip made an attempt by finding her. Category:Characater Category:Real Names